


Тем довод не нужен

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 10th anniversary, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ключ: "Вот почему".</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/478685">Theirs Not To</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger">Ruuger</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Тем довод не нужен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Theirs Not To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478685) by [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger). 



> Название взято из стихотворения Альфреда Теннисона "Атака лёгкой кавалерии", пер. Ю. Колкера.
> 
> Перевод фика выполнен с разрешения автора, [Ruuger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger).

Первую ночь они провели в нескольких милях от кратера, устроив лагерь в побитом школьном автобусе в ожидании приезда властей. Накануне мысль о том, что возможно какое-то «после», казалась настолько невероятной, что они не задумывались на эту тему всерьёз, и потому теперь не стали ничего предпринимать, решив отдохнуть и перегруппироваться, прежде чем определять дальнейший курс действий. Когда стемнело, Баффи оставила Уиллоу и Джайлза ухаживать за ранеными и отправилась в патруль.  
  
Силуэт Фейт выделялся на фоне маленького костра, который они развели, чтобы согреться. Заслышав шаги, она встала, мгновенно насторожившись, словно зверь, готовый к прыжку, но, узнав Баффи, расслабилась. Они обменялись кивком, безмолвно соглашаясь, что Фейт останется охранять лагерь, пока Баффи обходит окрестности.  
  
Очень скоро Баффи очутилась на краю кратера. Внизу, в темноте, она могла разглядеть тусклые отблески мелких пожаров, ещё теплящихся среди руин. Между ними двигались тени, скользя по обломкам, и Баффи сильнее стиснула кол, глядя в бездну. Время от времени до неё доносились тихие вздохи и стоны оседающих мусорных груд и странный щебет, словно чьи-то голоса перешёптывались в глубине кратера.  
  
Она вздрогнула.  
  
Оно не ушло и никогда не уйдёт. Первородное Зло невозможно убить — зло всегда будет существовать в мире.  
  
«Тогда зачем? — почти слышала она в шёпоте голосов. — К чему пытаться?»  
  
Она смертельно устала, болели все мышцы, тело превратилось в один большой синяк. Хотелось просто сесть на землю и на секунду закрыть глаза, но она знала: если так сделать, она уже не поднимется.  
  
Внезапный порыв ветра просвистел по краю кратера, подхватывая с руин обрывки горелой бумаги. Они заплясали в воздухе, как большие снежинки, и, протянув руку, Баффи поймала один из пролетавших мимо листков. В бледном свете полной луны она разглядела, что это страница из старого выпускного альбома. Короткая заметка о ежегодном поминовении погибших в тот год учеников: имя и чёрно-белая фотография размером с марку рядом с ним. Она вгляделась в лица: те, кого она знала, и те, с кем никогда не встречалась. Те, кого она не сумела спасти.  
  
Она подняла голову от листка и уставилась во тьму над кратером. Зыбкие тени замерли, шёпот стихал, пока не растворился в ночи.  
  
— Вот зачем, — ответила она тьме и отвернулась, засовывая страницу под куртку.


End file.
